warcommanderfandomcom-20200222-history
Operation: Sins of Our Fathers
Event Information Notable Event Prizes Event HUD Event Shop Tiers & Objectives Arm Caches Event Base & Fortress Layouts Additional Information *All Players begin the event with 4 Restart Tokens. *'' '' utilizes a updated version of the Faction Track System. **MAIN TRACK : ***16 Total Main Track Missions ( 12 Attack & 4 Defense ). ****Defense Missions are Optional and Retriable. ****Every forth Main Track Mission unlocks a Faction Track Mission. **FACTION TRACK : ***4 Total Faction Track Missions ( All Attack ). ****Faction Track Allie : Corpus. ****Additional Restart Tokens awarded for completing Mission #3. *Maximum Event Experience Points ( eXP ) payouts per fully completed pass of ALL tack missions : **1,165,000 eXP - Complete pass of all Main Track ( Attack & Defense ) and Faction Track Missions. ***790,000 eXP - Main Track Missions Completed. ****647,500 eXP - Attack Missions ****142,500 eXP - Optional Defense Missions ***375,000 eXP - Faction Track Missions Trivia *'' '' is the 2nd Special Event to feature the Onyx faction as the antagonist. **Previous Onyx events were : ***Operation: Dreams of the Machine God ( February 2018 ) *Completing the minimum amount of missions to acquire additional Restart Tokens awards the following eXP per pass : **510,000 eXP - All required Main & Faction Track Missions completed ( Including Defense ). ***277,500 eXP - For 9 Main Track Attack Missions ( 2-4, 6-7 & 10-12 ). ***57,500 eXP - For 3 Main Track Defense Missions ( 1, 5 & 9 ). ***175,000 eXP - For 3 Faction Track Attack Missions ( 1-3 ). **452,500 eXP - All required Main & Faction Track Missions completed ( Excluding Defense ). ***277,500 eXP - For 9 Main Track Attack Missions ( 2-4, 6-7 & 10-12 ). ***175,000 eXP - For 3 Faction Track Attack Missions ( 1-3 ). *'' '' began while the game was experiencing a Bug causing faction Turrets to dramatically increase their Fire Rates. ( Ref ). **This bug was corrected on April 24th reducing the overall difficulty of the event. **The event was extended by 24 hours. **As compensation all players received 50 Gold. *The Shock Turret returned to the Event Shop after a 4 year 2 month absence. **The Shock Turret was last available during Operation: Hellstorm 2 in February 2014. *The Base Background for the Level 25 base is the Desert Sands Background. **It was introduced during Operation: Red Storm (2014) on Jan 23, 2014. **It has not been seen since Operation: Hellstorm 2 on Feb 26, 2014. *The Artwork used for the 00110010 Onyx Anti-Air Turret during Operation: Dreams of the Machine God became the Artwork for the 00110011 Onyx Standard Anti-Ground Turret. *The Artwork used for the 00110001 Onyx Anti-Ground Turret during Operation: Dreams of the Machine God became the Artwork for the 00110001 Onyx Heavy Anti-Ground Turret. Event Firsts & Records *War Commander Firsts : ** ** ** ** ** ** ** *Special Event Firsts : **''First Special Event ....'' - Operation: Sins of Our Fathers Related Pages External Links *R.U.B.I.'s Facebook : Operation: Sins of Our Fathers - ( Official ) *Kixeye Forum ( 04/18/18 ) - Operation: Sins of Our Fathers Briefing - ( Official ) - Event Briefing *Kixeye Forum ( 01/12/17 ) - Co-Operative Play - ( Official ) - Event Co-Operative Play Details Quotes Gallery - Event Messages SinsOfOurFathers-EventMessage-1-Pre.png|Event Message #1 SinsOfOurFathers-EventMessage-2-Pre.png|Event Message #2 SinsOfOurFathers-EventMessage-3-24h-Pre.png|Event Message #3 SinsOfOurFathers-EventMessage-4-Start.png|Event Message #4 SinsOfOurFathers-EventMessage-5-24h-Remaining.png|Event Message #5 SinsOfOurFathers-EventMessage-6-End.png|Event Message #6 Gallery - Event Features SectorGoalPoints.png|Event Feature : Sector Goal - Omega Siege Squadron Co-OperativePlay-Warning.png|Event Feature : Co-Operative Play 01000001-Walk&Jump.gif|Jumping 01000001 Onyx Unit Gallery - Event Misc SinsOfOurFathers-Logo.png|Event Logo RestartToken-Award.png|Restart Token RestartToken-Use.png|Using a Restart Token ShadowOps-DamageBuff-(8%).png|Shadow Ops Max Damage Buff Shadow Ops Cycle #46 RelocationDisabled.png|Sector Relocation Disabled During Event Gallery - Event & Base Instructions SinsOfOurFathers-Instructions-1of1.png|Event Instructions : Sector Goals SinsOfOurFathers-BaseInstructions-Lv05.png|Base Instructions Level 05 SinsOfOurFathers-BaseInstructions-Lv30.png|Base Instructions Level 30 SinsOfOurFathers-BaseInstructions-Lv50.png|Base Instructions Level 50 SinsOfOurFathers-BaseInstructions-AllyFaction.png|Base Instructions Ally Faction Gallery - Event Shop Envoy-LargePic.png|Envoy GEN III Sentinels Envoy-TrainingToken.png|Envoy Training Token CommSystems-LargePic.png|Comm Systems Siege Squadron Tech SinsOfOurFathers-LargePic.png|Sins of Our Fathers Trophy SinsOfOurFathers-EventShop.png|Event Shop Full Gallery - Track Mission Prizes ArmsCache-Bronze-SinsOfOurFathers.gif|Bronze Arms Cache Track : Main Mission : 4 & 7 Rolls : 3 ArmsCache-Silver-SinsOfOurFathers.gif|Silver Arms Cache Track : Main Mission : 8 & 11 Rolls : 3 ArmsCache-Gold-SinsOfOurFathers.gif|Gold Arms Cache Track : Main Mission : 12 & 15 Rolls : 3 ArmsCache-Boss-SinsOfOurFathers.gif|Boss Arms Cache Track : Main Mission : 16 Rolls : 3 ArmsCache-Black-Unit-SinsOfOurFathers.gif|Gen 1 Corpus Unit Cache : Track : Main, Faction Missions : M2, M3, F1 Rolls : 1, 2, 3 ArmsCache-Black-Token-SinsOfOurFathers.gif|Gen 1 Corpus Token Cache : Track : Faction Missions : 2 Rolls : 3 Santiago-LargePic.png|Santiago ( Single Use ) Track : Main Missions : 6, 10, 14 Envoy-LargePic.png|Envoy Track : Faction Missions : 3, 4 RestartToken-LargePic.png|Restart Token Track : Faction Missions : 3 MassiveXP-ICON-Lg.png|200,000 eXP Track : Faction Missions : 4 Gallery - Sector Prize Draw Siegesquadron-Omega-Parts.png|Omega Siege Squadron Scrap Parts 2nd Event Availability Gallery - New Map Icons Envoy-Base-ICON.png|Event Base Lv 05 Santiago-Base-ICON.png|Event Base Lv 10 Onyx-StandardTower-Base-ICON.png|Event Base Lv 25 SewerEntrance-Base-ICON.png|Event Base Lv 55 SinsOfOurFathers-Base-ICON.png|Event Base Lv 80 Video Navigation Category:Event Class - Hybrid Category:Event System - Faction Track Category:Onyx - Antagonist Category:Faction Track Ally - Corpus Category:A to Z